tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sync
Sync the Tempest ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Vergangenheit Sync ist in Wirklichkeit chronologisch betrachtet erst zwei Jahre alt und wurde als eines von sieben Replicas des originalen Ions erschaffen. Der Krankheitstod des Fon Masters ist im Score weisgesagt worden, aber es gab keinen geeigneten Nachfolger, weshalb Mohs und Van Grants versuchten, mit Fomicry einen zu erschaffen. Von den sieben Replicas zeigte das letzte Kräfte, die am ehesten jenen eines Fon Masters entsprachen, und so erhielt es den Namen Ion und ersetzte das Original nach seinem Tod. Die übrigen jedoch wurden im Mt. Zaleho wie Müll entsorgt. Sync und noch ein weiteres Replica, das später den Namen Florian erhalten würde, konnten sich jedoch rechtzeitig retten. Sync begann, das Score zu hassen, wegen dem er geboren wurde. Sein Hass wurde durch Van befeuert, der ihn aufnahm. Syncs eigenen Worten nach ist es ihm egal gewesen, wer es tun würde; er wollte lediglich jemanden finden, der Lorelei und das Score vernichten will. Mittlerweile versteht er sich selbst als Vans Werkzeug, das nur solange nützlich ist, wie es benutzt werden kann. Sync wurde zu einem God-General unter Vans Befehlen und führt fortan die fünfte Division der Oracle Knights an. Zugleich ist er Stabschef der Oracle Knights. Kurz vor Tales of the Abyss erhält Sync von Van den Befehl, Asch im Auge zu behalten, da dieser zu verstehen beginnt, was Vans Plan ist. Van hält Asch noch für zartbesaitet, weshalb er wütend werden würde, wenn er erfährt, dass die Menschen der Outer Lands vernichtet werden sollen. Daher soll Sync ihn beobachten. Tales of the Abyss Syncs erster größerer Auftritt findet im Choral Castle statt, nachdem es Arietta gelungen ist, Luke fon Fabre von den anderen Helden zu trennen, wie Asch es sich gewünscht hat. Zusammen mit Dist macht Sync sich an Lukes Fomicry-Daten und seinen Fon Slots zu schaffen. Die anderen Helden kommen nicht rechtzeitig, aber Guy Cecil gelingt es, Sync anzugreifen und ihm die Daten anzuwenden. Hierbei verliert Sync kurzzeitig seine Maske, sodass nur Guy sein wahres Gesicht sehen kann. Guy hat hierbei das Gesicht des ihm bekannten Ions gesehen, kann sich dies aber noch nicht richtig erklären. Syncs Ziel ist es kurz darauf, den Helden in Chesedonia aufzulauern, wo sie die Fomicry-Daten haben auswerten lassen. Guy führt hierbei die Ergebnisse mit sich, die Sync an sich bringen will, wofür er Guy attackiert. Es gelingt ihm, zumindest einen Teil der Ergebnisse an sich zu bringen und zugleich Guy einmal zu verletzen, wobei er ihn mit einem Curse Slot versehen hat. Dieses benutzt Sync im weiteren Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss einmal in Chesedonia und einmal im Theor Forest, um Guys tiefste Wünsche hervorzuholen, damit dieser sich gegen Luke wendet, an dessen Vater er Rache will. Aber Ion schafft es in Grand Chokmah, den Curse Slot zu entfernen. Hierbei erwähnt Ion explizit, dass ein Curse Slot nur von Fon Masters benutzt werden kann, aber weitere Erklärungen bleiben vorerst aus. Sync wird das erste Mal mit Largo an seiner Seite in den Zao Ruins bekämpft, noch bevor der Curse Slot von Guy entfernt wird. Hierhin haben die God-Generals Ion gebracht, damit er das Daathic Seal von dem hiesigen Sephiroth entfernen kann. Asch ist zornig darüber, dass Sync und Largo gemeinsam den Helden unterliegen, und will sie ebenfalls angreifen, aber Sync handelt aus, dass die Helden Ion mitnehmen und nun gehen dürfen, damit sie hier alle lebendig rauskommen. [[Datei:Sync in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|left|Sync in Tales of the Abyss]] Der zweite Kampf gegen Sync findet gegen ihn alleine auf der Tartarus statt. Die Helden sind mit dieser auf dem Weg zum Kern von Auldrant, um die Tartarus hineinzustoßen und die Vibrationen zu beenden, die die Oberfläche zu Miasma verflüssigen. Es ist weder Legretta noch Van zuvor in Sheridan gelungen, die Helden aufzuhalten, aber Sync hat es rechtzeitig an Bord der Tartarus geschafft. Dort hat er an Deck die Glyphe entfernt, die die Helden in der Albiore wieder aus dem Kern an die Oberfläche befördern sollte. Er empfängt die Helden an Deck und verwickelt sie in einen Kampf, um ihren Tod sicherzustellen. Aber Sync unterliegt und verliert nach dem Kampf seine Maske, woraufhin Ion begreift, dass auch er ein Replica des originalen Ions ist. Ion und Sync offenbaren die Vergangenheit von Ion und dessen Replicas, woraufhin Ion Sync anbietet, mit ihm zu kommen, da sie dasselbe sind. Sync lehnt aber ab, da er sich und ihn nicht für dasselbe hält. Er stürzt sich daraufhin in den Kern von Auldrant, was bei Ion dazu führt, dass er das erste Mal weint. Von den Helden ungesehen, wird Sync im Kern von Van empfangen, der sich einige Zeit nach ihm ebenfalls in den Kern gestürzt hat. Van hat Loreleis Kraft in sich aufgenommen und heilt Sync damit, der kurz vor dem Tod stammt. Gemeinsam konnten die beiden dem Kern entkommen, sodass die Tatsache, dass sie nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung noch Leben, für die Helden sehr überraschend kommt. Als reisender Scorer zieht Sync danach durch Auldrant und bietet Lesungen des Scores an, die vom Order of Lorelei eigentlich verboten wurden. Hierbei entnimmt Sync den Menschen, denen er die Lesungen bietet, die Fomicry-Daten, sodass viele von ihnen kurz nach ihren Lesungen sterben. Die Helden folgen der Spur des reisenden Scorers bis nach Chesedonia, wo sie erkennen, dass es sich um Sync handelt. Anise Tatlin bemüht sich darum, die Menschen davon abzubringen, die Lesungen durchzuführen. Sync spottet über sie, indem er sie in Ions Stimme anspricht, der mittlerweile durch Anises Teilverschuldung verstorben ist, und meint, dass ein Kampf gegen ihn auch ein Kampf gegen Ion sei. Er entfernt sich daraufhin mit den Menschen, die Lesungen durchführen wollen. Syncs letzter großer Auftritt sowie der dritte Kampf gegen ihn finden auf Eldrant statt. Sync ist der vorletzte Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss und empfängt die Helden kurz nach Aschs Tod und kurz bevor sie Van erreichen. Aschs Kraft ist mittlerweile in Luke übergegangen und ermöglicht ihm die Nutzung der Second-Order Hyperresonance, von der Sync erkennt, dass sie Van auch mit dem Schutz von Lorelei gefährlich werden kann. Sync erklärt den Helden, dass er in seinem Leben nichts erreicht hat und dass er das Score wegen seiner Geburt verflucht. Ion war naiv und erachtete das Score als nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten der Zukunft, aber letztendlich hat das Score weisgesagt, dass Ion sterben würde, und Ion starb. Sync ist dazu gewillt, seine gesamte Kraft als Fon Master in diesem Kampf anzuwenden, wodurch er seinen Tod in Kauf nimmt. Er unterliegt den Helden und löst sich daraufhin in seine Seventh Fonons auf. Persönlichkeit Sync hat eine Persönlichkeit, die vor allem durch seinen Hass auf das Score und seine eigene Existenz geprägt wurde. Weil er kein Substitut für irgendwen ist, erachtet er sich selbst nicht als eigenständige Person, sondern lediglich als Werkzeug von Van, das nur solange zu gebrauchen ist, wie es benutzt werden kann. Kurzgefasst *Sync ist eines von sieben Replicas des originalen Fon Masters Ion. Zwei weitere bekannte Replicas sind Florian sowie Ion, der als Ersatz für das Original eingesetzt wurde. *Sync wurde von Van aufgenommen und als God-General ausgebildet. Er führt die fünfte Division der Oracle Knights an und ist zudem der Stabschef. *Sync verfluchte Guy im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss mit dem Curse Slot, sodass Guys Rachewunsch aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervorgeholt und gegen Luke angewandt wird. Dies funktioniert nur solange, wie Sync sich in der Nähe befindet. Der Curse Slot wird schließlich von Ion entfernt. *Sync begeht vermeintlich Selbstmord auf der Tartarus, nachdem er den Helden im Kern von Auldrant unterlag, und stürzte sich in den Kern. Für ihn unerwartet, wurde er dort von Van empfangen und gerettet, der kurz zuvor Lorelei absorbiert hatte. *Sync reist daraufhin als Scorer durch die Welt und entnimmt bei Lesungen die Fomicry-Daten des normalen Volks. Dabei sterben zahlreiche Menschen in den Folgen der Entnahme. *Sync stirbt schließlich als vorletzter Bossgegner von Tales of the Abyss auf Eldrant bei dem Versuch, die Helden aufzuhalten, die zu Van vordringen wollen. Wissenswertes *Die Namen der meisten God-Generals sind von Musikbegriffen abgeleitet. Sync leitet sich von der Synkope ab, wobei es sich um die Betonung unbetonter Schläge handelt, um rhythmische Spannung zu erzeugen. *Mit Erin Fitzgerald als englischer Synchronstimme teilt Sync sich diese nicht nur mit Ion und Florian, sondern auch mit weiteren Figuren aus der Tales of-Reihe: Teepo aus Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2 wird ebenfalls von Erin Fitzgerald gesprochen. Galerie SyncCD.jpg|Sync in seiner ersten Tracht Sync2CD.jpg|Sync in seiner zweiten Tracht, nach dem Zeitsprung Sync3CD.jpg|Sync in seiner zweiten, zerstörten Tracht Charakterliste en:Sync Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Sync